


Let Me Call You Sweetheart

by TuiyLa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Elements, F/F, and I guess Bubbline is only as obvious as it is in the show, definite spoilers for Elements in general, slight spoilers for the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuiyLa/pseuds/TuiyLa
Summary: Marceline heads towards the Candy Kingdom to get a certain princess away from work, but what she finds is the beginning of Patience's elemental spell working its magic.My take on a certain event that took place after the flashback in "Bespoken For" but before Finn and Jake got back to Ooo. Inspired by: https://romiromi-yuri.tumblr.com/post/159939850131/aaaaaaaaaaa-pb-pb-adventure-time





	Let Me Call You Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I still can't decide whether it was Greensleeves or Let Me Call You Sweetheart that "Marshmeline" talked about in "Skyhooks", but I decided to go with the latter, even though I love Greensleeves and it's more probable. It's just that a certain artwork (again: https://romiromi-yuri.tumblr.com/post/159939850131/aaaaaaaaaaa-pb-pb-adventure-time) inspired me to take a more sinister viewpoint. Because let's be honest, Bonnie's and the Candy People's version of Let Me Call You Sweetheart was quite terrifying. Anyway, hope you enjoy! Even if the shipping element is lowkey, like in the show itself (but we all know they are gfs).

Marceline had the perfect idea.

Surprising Bonnie has become one of her favourite activities to do, but the princess was always preoccupied with her work. It was either some new problem in the Candy Kingdom or a scientific project that needed her undivided attention.

The Vampire Queen understood and she appreciated the time that Peebs did spend with her. It wasn’t much, a couple of hours are much less significant when you have a thousand years behind you, but it was something.

She knew that Bonnie would have work to do once again so this time, Marcy came prepared. She had a guitar in her hands and a song in her head, PB couldn’t possibly say no to hanging out this time.

As she flew over to the palace, Marceline noticed that something was off. The whole kingdom seemed to have gone through a sudden change, and yet she couldn’t put her finger on it. Everyone was still made out of candy and the land was pink and fluffy as ever. Shrugging it off, Marcy kept flying towards the palace.

It was getting dark and so she knew that she could get off her gloves and hat soon. She liked her outfit but it felt much better to move around at night, when she didn’t have to care about hiding from the sun.

She approached Bonnie’s window with a grin on her face.

“Bon-bon! Bonnie, leave whatever you’re working on, it’s girls’ night tonight!” she said cheerfully. “And don’t you dare use work as an excuse for not coming, I have just the song for you, or anyone who’s overwhelmed with work or responsibility.”

She started playing some chords, satisfied with how they sounded. “But especially for you.”

When no answer came, Marceline started to get frustrated. Surely PB owes her at least one night, or just an answer.

She flew into the tower and found that Bonnie’s room was empty. Figures, probably in the lab as always.

Marcy was heading down there when a terrified looking Peppermint Butler almost crashed into her. His eyes wide and his breathing frantic, he looked at her without much recognition.

“Woah dude, what’s up?” she asked, looking around. “Is there something wrong? Where’s Bubblegum?”

Pep But stared at her and shook his head, muttering under his breath: “Evil magic, ancient magic, must be reversed.”

With that he stormed off and all Marceline could do was watch him disappear into the deep corridors of the Candy Kingdom castle.

“Oookay, so that’s definitely weird,” she said to herself, growing gradually more concerned.

She went into the lab, and just as she thought she would, PB was right there, in the middle of the room.

“Ah, there you are,” Marceline sighed. “You should talk to your butler, you know, I think he’s going too far with his dark magic biz.”

Marceline approached Bonnie, but even as she was talking the girl didn’t seem to notice her. She just stood there with her back to Marceline, still.

“Bon-bon, are you alright?” Marcy asked as she turned PB by the shoulder. She was relieved to see that the candy ruler was still her bubble gum self, although with an unnatural smile on her face.

“Of course I am, Marceline,” Bonnie finally spoke, her smile never faltering.

The vampire raised an eyebrow, convinced that her friend had overstretched herself yet again. This is exactly what Marcy wanted her not to do.

“I can just tell you’ve been working way too hard again. You promised not to do that anymore, remember, Peebs? Well, anyway, I have the perfect song for you.”  
Marceline began to play her guitar again, but she hesitated before singing.

“So, uhm,” she started, looking anywhere but at Bonnie’s eyes. “Just to be clear, I found the sheets for this and didn’t actually write it, okay? And it’s the melody that matters, really, the lyrics is just something stupid, it’s not even, like, that big of a deal or anything.”

When she did look up she saw that Bonnie was still smiling at her, which didn’t really help with her nerves but Marcy decided to focus on the song instead. She began again, this time singing the lyrics:

 _Let me call you sweetheart_  
_I’m in love with you_  
_Let me hear you whisper_  
_That you love me too_

When she finished, Marceline’s cheeks were burning. She’s always been better at expressing herself through songs, but this suddenly felt like it was going way too far. These were not her own words and yet they felt like they were, deep down in her heart.

She looked up at Bonnie again for a reaction but all she got was that smile that was really getting on her nerves now.

“That was really sweet, Marceline,” Bonnie giggled.

“Uhm, thanks, I guess,” Marcy replied, scratching her neck. “Anyway, wanna hang out tonight? Who am I kidding, I won’t take no for an answer. Come on, let’s bail.”

She made a move to lift Bubblegum in her arms, but the princess made no effort to comply. She tilted her head, still smiling and looking at Marceline intently.  
“Sweet, Marcy, but not sweet enough. Not just yet.”

Marcy barely had time to notice the change: PB’s eyes suddenly glowed with a white light and it was like her body was melting. Bubble gum started flooding the room, it grew so fast that Marceline’s feet were soon covered in it.

“Bonnibel! Bonnie, what the heck!” she shouted, not knowing what to do. Her instinct was to transform, into a bat, into a monster, anything. But it felt like the gum was draining her of her powers, she felt her will slipping away. As her body was encased in gum, she felt like it was changing, transforming, but not the usual way.

“Don’t worry, Marceline, you’ll soon become like me, part of me. I’ll fix you, don’t fret,” Bonnie whispered as she herself approached the trapped Marceline.

Marcy felt like she could perhaps do something. She wasn’t the Vampire Queen for nothing, she had powers, she was an immortal being, whatever this was surely couldn’t overpower her. But as she felt her body slipping away from her she found herself paralyzed both physically and mentally. Staring into Bonnie’s glowing white eyes… it was as hypnotizing as it was terrifying.

She felt like screaming for PB to stop whatever she was doing, but she the gum almost covered her completely now and she couldn’t find the will to do that. Instead, she stared at Bonnie as she leaned towards her, cupping Marceline’s face in her own hands.

The last thing Marceline saw before the gum completely covered her eyes was Bonnibel’s soft face distorted by the cruel light in her eyes.

The last thing Marceline heard before she blacked out was Bubblegum’s whisper:

“You belong to me, _sweetheart._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing a follow-up of what a conversation between the two after "Skyhooks II" might have been like, but we'll see.


End file.
